


One Night on Train

by Anti047



Category: Laguna - Fandom, Runner - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: This is a part from a passage.





	One Night on Train

Ivan不知道他是怎么和这个Omega吻上的，他们开了好几瓶酒，每一瓶都只喝了一杯。大概到第七瓶酒的时候Omega直接拉过他的领带吻了上去，Omega的舌尖大胆地钻进他的嘴里，带着酒香和唾液。等到两个人都不得不分开大口喘气的时候，Ivan将搭在靠背上的手转为搂住Omega的肩膀，他在征求最后的意见。  
“去把帘子拉上。”Omega呵着气将这句话送到Ivan耳中，下一秒他就看见Alpha解下领带夹在门缝里并拉上了帘子。  
Ivan回到Omega身边，却没着急下一步的动作，他看着Omega微醺迷人的样子和脸颊上的绯红竟有些亵渎圣物的罪恶感。还是Omega先跨坐在他身上解开他的领口并对他说：“关好你的牙，不然我会让你后悔。”  
“当然。”Ivan感觉到贴在自己胯下冰凉的刀片了，他不禁对这个Omega越来越感兴趣了。  
他吻上Omega下巴上的浅沟继而转向小巧的喉结，他一路解开Omega胸前的纽扣一面顺势吻下去。他将衬衫向两边推开露出粉红的乳珠，在他含住一侧的乳尖吮吸的时候Omega就忍不住挺身送上胸膛。他的舌尖绕着乳尖打转，另一只手揉捏另一侧的乳尖，在感觉到乳珠挺立的时候用牙齿细细地碾咬。  
没多久他就感觉到Omega剧烈起伏的胸膛和愈发浓郁的香甜味道，身上这个Omega甜美的就像涂满糖霜的甜品，Ivan决定给他一次温柔的性爱，而这可是他以前在一夜情里从没做过的。  
在他将手伸进Omega量体裁制的长裤握上已经勃起的性器的时候Omega发出一声长长的叹息，他搂着Omega吻过胸膛的每一寸皮肤，握着性器的手也开始了动作。他缓慢的上下捋动同时手指恰到好处的收紧，没几下Omega的阴茎就开始滴水了，Ivan温柔的摩擦过马眼，在阴茎红热弹跳的时候按压形状可爱的阴囊。  
“嗯啊——”Thomas在前端高潮后呻吟着闭上眼享受今晚第一次高潮。Ivan贴心地让他躺在座椅上，他除去两人身上多余的衣物，Omega的身体犹如月光下的珍珠般细白。  
Omega的后穴已经分泌好了粘液，Ivan能轻松地伸进两根手指。他耐心的扩张，按压过柔软湿热的肠壁像在一坨果冻里寻找一颗樱桃一样向深处开拓。Omega张开腿躺在他身下微睁着眼，在Alpha触到某一点的时候发出失措的声音并下意识的并起了膝盖。  
Ivan分开Omega的膝盖将双腿挂在自己肩上并对准刚才的位置快速的抽插，Omega嘴边露出了呻吟，他的脸上满是被欲望淹没的迷乱连眼角就泛着红。后穴也开始随着手指进出分泌出更多的液体，咕啾的水声越来越响，当Omega的阴茎又一次有了抬头的迹象时Alpha终于将自己的性器抵上了穴口。  
Alpha的阴茎有婴儿小臂般粗长，上面怒张的血管显示着之前Alpha忍得有多辛苦。Ivan托起Omega的腰身将头部对准殷红淌水的穴口缓慢的进入，Omega发出呜呜的哭声他的手指扣入掌心。  
他从未这样填满过，感觉整个人都要被从进入的地方撕开了。Ivan掰开他的手指与他十指相握，他轻轻舔吻Omega腺体上的皮肤，Alpha的气味透过皮肤让Omega渐渐放松下来。  
“放松，Honey，放松。”Ivan在Omega耳边说道，等到怀里的人不再紧绷了便开始了抽插。起初Ivan只是抽出三分之一再缓慢地深入，而这样的动作刚好每次都碾过Omega的前列腺，没几下Omega就急促地叼住Alpha的嘴唇催促他的动作。  
得到暗示后Ivan将Omega的腰固定在怀里开始大开大合的肏干，阴囊撞上会阴的声音又响又急，一开始Thomas还能咬住嘴唇，最后他只好放任自己淫荡的呻吟。快感冲塌了他的理智，他不知道自己什么时候流泪的，也不知道自己能发出这样甜腻而令人脸红的叫声。  
Omega的阴茎滴着水蹭在Alpha结实的小腹上，他快要高潮了，肠壁一阵阵的紧缩，Alpha发出一声低吼，压抑已久的Alpha的气味终于释放了出来。烟草的焦烟和烈酒的醇香向Omega袭来，Thomas紧紧搂着Alpha的脖子在Alpha抽离阴茎的瞬间射了出来。Ivan也将浓稠的精液射在了Omega腿间，包厢里满是浓郁的性香。


End file.
